An A-B Point of View
by Washu-chan1
Summary: A young girl comes to do an interview with Washu's Mini Dolls A and B. The two reveal their opinions on *everything*. Find a shocking discovery about A!!!!


abpointofview An A-B Point of View   
A completely pointless Tenchi Muyo Fanfic by Courtney   
  
Author's Note-> This fic may or may not make much sense. A and B don't exactly have personalities considering they're dolls. Oh yeah, I don't own Tenchi, but Kerry is of my own creation, MINE! MINE I TELL YOU! Enjoy! 

So it begins...... 

[A young girl of about 15 or 16 is knocking on the door of the Masaki house. Tenchi answers.] 

TENCHI-> "Hello! Who are you?" 

GIRL-> "Hi! You must be Tenchi! My name is Kerry and I'm here to do an interview." 

TENCHI-> "Well come on in! Who are you going to be interviewing?" 

KERRY-> ::follows Tenchi inside:: "I need to talk to Washu first." 

TENCHI-> "Okay. Right this way!" ::leads her into Washu's lab where we see the red-haired genius at her computer:: "Little Washu? There's someone here to see you!" 

WASHU-> "Thank you Tenchi darling!" 

TENCHI-> "Um....your welcome." ::hurries out of Washu's lab:: 

WASHU-> ::turns around and smiles:: "Hello there!" 

KERRY-> "Hi Little Washu! My name is Kerry." 

WASHU-> ::interupts:: "Oh! You called me *Little* Washu! Good job! Anyway, as you were saying......" 

KERRY-> ::smiles:: "Yes. As I was saying my name is Kerry and I've come to do an interview." 

WASHU-> ::stands up:: "I'd *love* to!" 

KERRY-> ::looks guilty:: "Actually Little Washu, I've come to do interviews with A and B if you don't mind." 

WASHU-> "My mini dolls?" 

KERRY-> ::nods:: "Uh-huh." 

WASHU-> ::looks confused:: "Ok.....that's kinda different though........I'm *much* cuter! Oh well, here they are!" 

[A and B pop up and stand on Washu's shoulders.] 

A-> "Washu is a genius!" 

B-> "Washu is THE genius!" 

WASHU-> ::gives a satisfied smile:: "A, B? This nice young lady would like to do an interview with you two." 

A-> "Us?" 

B-> "Really?" 

Washu-> ::nods:: "Yep." 

BOTH A AND B-> "Cool!" 

WASHU-> ::picks up A and B and carefully places them on each of Kerry's shoulders:: "Here ya go! Be careful!" 

KERRY-> ::looks at A, B, and then Washu:: "I certainly will!" 

WASHU-> ::waves:: "Have fun girls! See you in a bit!" 

BOTH A AND B-> "Bye Washu! And while we're gone, don't forget......you're a genius!" 

WASHU-> ::laughs and turns back to her computer:: "How could I ever forget that?" 

[Kerry carries A and B to a spot by the little lake. She sits across from them beside a tree. Kerry pulls out a tape recorder.] 

KERRY-> "Hello A and B! I don't think I've told you my name yet, so my name is Kerry." 

A-> "Hi Kerry! How are you?" 

KERRY-> "I'm fine." 

B-> "Thanks for giving us a chance at an interview!" 

KERRY-> "You're very welcome! You guys don't much interview time?" 

A-> "This is our first interview." 

B-> "We aren't really the most popular characters......" 

A-> "But we move everything along!" 

B-> "And we help Washu, the genius!" 

A-> ::nods:: "The GREATEST genius!" 

KERRY-> "Um...okay. How do you guys *feel* about constantly rooting for Washu?" 

A-> "We love it! We weren't programmed to feel any other way!" 

B-> "So true. But if we could feel differently, I'm sure we wouldn't! We'd love it just the same!" 

KERRY-> "Well thats always good to hear! What do you think of all the stuff going on here in the Masaki house?" 

A-> "It has the potential to be a soap opera!" 

B-> "A's right! But it'd be a *hilarious* soap opera!" 

KERRY-> ::laughs:: "That's the kind of answer you could expect from *anyone*! Now how about I ask you your opinions on everyone here?" 

BOTH A AND B-> ::grin devilishly:: "Okay." 

KERRY-> "I already know your opinions on Little Washu, so let's start with Tenchi!" 

A-> ::swoons as eyes turn to hearts:: "Tenchi......" 

B-> ::grins:: "A has a crush on Tenchi!" 

KERRY-> ::laughs:: "She does?" 

B-> ::nods, still grinning:: "Yep!" 

A-> ::repeats Tenchi's name over and over:: 

KERRY-> "Okay then. What do *you* think about Tenchi, B?" 

B-> "Well, I can see why all the girls like him! He's pretty cool." 

KERRY-> ::glances at A who is still in her own little world:: "Thats cool. Let's move on. What are your opinions on Ryoko?" 

B-> "I like her! She should get Tenchi!" 

A-> ::snaps her head up:: "But Tenchi is *mine*!" 

B-> "No he's not." 

A-> "Why?" 

B-> "We're dolls!" 

A-> "I know....." 

KERRY-> ::stares in disbelief:: "You've gotta be kidding me! You guys don't realize it?" 

A-> "Realize what?" 

KERRY-> "You guys are always saying Washu is a genius and you know how far her abilities go!" 

B-> "Yeah.......and?" 

KERRY-> "Ask her to give you a human form like Ryohki has!" 

A-> "Why didn't we think of that?" 

B-> "I can't *believe* we didn't think of that!" 

KERRY-> "You can ask her as soon as we get back, but for right now, let's continue. How about Princess Aeka?" 

A-> "I don't like her one bit!" 

B-> "Me either. She's a snob!" 

A-> "Plus, she's after Tenchi!" 

BOTH KERRY AND B-> ::glance at A:: 

A-> "What?!" 

KERRY-> ::laughs:: "What about her sister Sasami?" 

A-> "We like her." 

B-> "She's the helpful one of the family." 

A-> "And her food is excellent!" 

KERRY-> "You guys can taste? How?" 

A-> "Through Washu silly!" 

B-> "She programmed us to be able to taste through her." 

KERRY-> "Ooooooh! That's cool. Let's see......who's next....Mihoshi?" 

A-> "Don't get me started on her!" 

B-> "She always messes up Washu's experiments!" 

A-> "Its hard for a genius to work with her around!" 

B-> "And Washu is certainly a genius!" 

KERRY-> ::thinks to self:: If I hear them say Washu is a genius one more time........> 

A-> "And poor Kiyone!" 

B-> "Yeah, what did Kiyone do to deserve a partner like that?" 

A-> Exactly! Kiyone is so awesome!" 

KERRY-> "Okay, I guess that takes care of Mihoshi *and* Kiyone. So let's end this interview with your opinions on Ryohki." 

A-> "She is such a darling!" 

B-> "I love her! She's so cute!" 

KERRY-> "That pretty much concludes our interview. Anything else you want to add?" 

BOTH A AND B-> "Yeah." 

KERRY-> "What?" 

BOTH A AND B-> "Washu is a GENIUS!" 

KERRY-> ::laughs:: "I think we all know that by now!" 

[They walk back to Washu's lab. Kerry is relieved to finally get rid of the opinionated Washu worshipping dolls.] 

WASHU-> "Welcome back! Did you have fun?" 

B-> "Yeah!" 

A-> ::leaps into Washu's arms:: "Can you give me a human form? Please please please please please?!" 

WASHU-> ::looks suprised and glances at Kerry:: "We'll see. I *am* a genius!" 

[Washu looks at A and B expectantly, but nothing is said.] 

WASHU-> "That's your cue!" 

A-> "Oh yeah! Yep, she's a genius!" 

B-> "Washu is THE GREATEST genius!" 

  
That would be the end. I know it was stupid and completely pointless, but hey it was for fun and stories for fun can get pretty silly! :P Review if you have a chance! I don't mind flames! 


End file.
